One brake system related to the above mentioned system is known from the older patent application DE 10 2011 086 916 A1 of the applicant. The special feature of the prior art brake system is that with braking processes assisted by boosting forces the volume of pressure medium delivered to the wheel brakes is composed of a first pressure medium volumetric component, which is output by the master brake cylinder, and a second pressure medium volumetric component, which is controlled by the device for producing the boosting force. However, the above-referenced application discloses no reference to a control engineering method for the simultaneous provision of an optimal brake pedal feel and a brake system pressure.
Starting from the previously described prior art, the object of the present invention is to propose a brake system with which an optimal brake pedal feel and a brake system pressure can be provided at the same time.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a brake system described herein.